1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure of an electronic unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In the space inside a case main body housing circuit bodies constituting an electric power circuit, a technology for forming a waterproof layer by filling a liquid waterproofing resin at a portion to be waterproofed and curing the resin, has been proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-80370).
In addition, a technology for waterproofing and protecting a printed circuit board inside a case by curing a potting material in liquid form injected into a liquid reservoir portion inside the case, has been proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-160206).
For connecting a cable to a circuit inside a case, a method by which a connector on an end portion of the cable is connected to a connector on the case side is generally used. To prevent water from entering the inside of the case, a waterproof connector with a waterproof cap made of rubber is typically used as each connector.
However, the waterproof connector with a waterproof cap is structurally complicated and high in manufacturing cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof structure of an electronic unit which does not require use of a connector with a waterproof cap and is structurally simple.